Karate Man Cums
by daddychat
Summary: Karate Joe is back and this time he's tried a whole new training regimen! Help him out!


Upon entering the game, the player prepared themself for the most intense game in Rhythm Heaven history. They just had to get a Superb on this and the sweet reward of completion was theirs. They found it kinda weird that this was a super secret hidden game unlocked by a super cryptic method involving shoving the DS in their warm and moist cavern and leaving it there until they got a perfect on every other game. It was no easy feat, but to finally achieve gaming dominance would more than compensate!

When the screen flashed, there he was. The player stared at him in slack-jawed awe, unable to take their eyes from the screen. Karate Joe was naked, allowing his rock hard dick to finally be seen. The player always knew Karate Joe was a being of sheer sexual energy, but to see him like this made the player more erect than they've ever been in their entire life. It was stunning to say the least.

The music began, a hard driving rock song intermixed with the sounds of Darth Vader having sex and the sexy sounds of men's farts, and Karate Joe looked ready for action. A flower pot flew at him, a norm for these types of games, but rather than punching it, Joe smacked it with his mastodonic cock, swatting it to the other end of the blue void in milliseconds. The flower pots kept coming faster and faster, and Karate Daddy's cock grew harder and bigger as he propelled them at speeds previously unrecorded by man.

Eventually the flower pots stopped coming, prompting a text bubble that read: "Time to mix it up some!"

With that, Karate Joe turned around and bent down exposing his asshole, as taut and perfect as the player expected! What was he bending over for?

Countering the larger projectiles, Joe propelled a log of shit out of his asshole, knocking the boulder into the pile of flowerpots on the other side of the void. Turds flew out of Joe's asshole at terminal velocity as he now seemed to be following the rhythm of the farts in the song which seemed to now dominate everything else. It took the player a little while to notice that no longer was Joe countering projectiles but just straight up shitting everywhere, making the experience all the more erotic!

Out of nowhere, an Ape that never appeared in the series before made his way onto the scene, the player noted how dapper and attractive he looked. "Hey Joe," the ape said in a sultry and seductive tone,"can I have some of your chocolate~?"

The player was not mistaken, the attractive ape wanted Karate Joe's poopy. Luckily for them, this part of the game could be played one handed.

Karate Joe smirked in confirmation, signalling Blust–er, I mean, the Ape to get behind him. With the sexy gorilla behind him, Joe blasted him with diarrhea with unstoppable force. The look on the gorillas face was one of sheer bliss as he was assaulted by the smelly shit, gallons of it covering his face and now erect dick.

"Yes Daddy, give me more of your poopy!"

So he did, Joe expanded his asshole as to allow even larger streams of concentrated fecal matter to coat the posh primate. The porn and farts in the background was replaced with the sounds of Reggie Fils-Aime and Shigeru Miyamoto having intense sex with a Nintendo Switch.

Hours passed and the minigame only kept going stronger, allowing other daddies such as J.K. Simmons, Idris Elba, Chief Bogo, Mayor Lionheart, and Jar Jar Binks and many others to join in on the stinky poopy orgy. The rhythm now being their intense moans and farts, and the only player interaction that transpired involved them simply sitting there and masturbating to what might be one of the sexiest things ever witnessed by mankind. After nearly five hours, and nine dozen loads blown, the game ended.

The player sat there, exhausted but proud of themself for beating the greatest, sexiest challenge of their lives. Their meat was raw, but the sense of achievement in their hard was massive. As they were recollecting on the experience, the ending text came up.

"Those flower pots were no match for your mighty cock!

You shot out that poop like a real Jumbo Daddy!

The daddies loved your cummies!

SUPERB

YOU GOT A MEDAL!"

With that, the player shoved the DS back up their ass with the knowledge that they are the greatest gamer alive.


End file.
